Faulty Necklace
by jesse10132
Summary: Um, i'm no good at writing summary's but here it is: kind of a fluffy story Inuyasha's necklace stops working and i haven't figured out the rest yet. please read and review :
1. it's broken mwahaha

_**Faulty Necklace**_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but I wish I did.

Warning: to all you fellow fluff seekers out there I am absolutely no good at writing fluff so bear with me and send suggestions  on with the story. And let me apologize ahead of time for my spelling ' '

**!  _PLEASE REVIEW_  !**

Author's note: In this short story, _every_one is about 8 years old,

including old Fluffy here. Sesshomaru: HEY!

Inuyasha: Hey, I just thought of something! If Sesshomaru's nickname is Fluffy, then does that mean that he likes someone?

Kagome: Oh, good idea - I'd never thought of that!

Sesshomaru: You two SHUT UP!

Rin: Oh, hi, Lord Sesshomaru. What are you talking about?

Sesshomaru: Grrrrrrufrebbrenyustaoutufthiss…. Nothing, Rin. Go and pick some flowers!

Rin: Uhhh o-kay. (skips away )

Sango: Oh, you like her, don't you?

Sesshomaru: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Shippo and Miroku: Rin and Fluffy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g….

Sesshomaru: **SHUT UP!**

Me (the author): Guys, can we finish this up? It's time for the story to start!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Okay, everyone, go back to your normal ages.

Everyone: Aww. Do we have to?

Me: Yes, now SHUT UP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango POV: "HENTAI!" SLAP! Miroku fell crumpled in a heap with a red hand imprint on his cheek. The now unconscious Miroku was smiling in his sleep. Ugh, I don't even want to know!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha POV: Stupid git, doesn't he ever learn?

Outsider POV: Inuyasha leaped up into his favorite tree to think. But the squirrels started throwing acorns at him, so he jumped back down and accidentally landed on Kagome. "OW get off of me!" yelled a squished Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up and tried to help Kagome up. "I can't believe you, SIT!"

"Bu-but it wasn't my fault! The squirrels did it! They were throwing things at me and I had to get back down and, and I'm sorry I didn't see you. Wait - why am I still standing up? Someone fire the writer!"

My POV: (in weird disembodied voice) "You can't do that, stupid, it's MY story!"

(All these POVs are getting annoying!)

Normal: (Argh!)

"O-kay, that was weird!" Inuyasha said.

"Uh-huh!" Kagome agreed. "Maybe we should go see Kaede about that thing."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO. Please don't fix it!" Inuyasha pleaded.

"Fine, we won't fix it yet," replied Kagome.

Inuyasha exclaimed, "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" etc., etc. (You get the gist.)

**! _PLEASE REVIEW _!**


	2. Chappie 2

My special thanks to Pwalefriend and the review lion for helping me survive seventh grade plus to TARA my v. best friend for writing this chapter and for putting up with being my bff for 12 years. 

Intro: Inuyasha has just broken the necklace that allows Kagome to control him by saying "SIT". Kagome wants to go see Kaede about fixing it, but Inuyasha disagrees. Now we continue with Chapter Two in our story by TARA(who does not yet have a screen name) and jesse10132.

Disclaimer: Jesse10132:I…(sniff) don't(starts bawling) own Inuyasha…there happy you've just killed a poor innocent kid, I HATE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lawyer: just sign the stupid contract

jesse10132: again I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! but if I get insurance coverage….. I won't sue you wait why would I sue you

lawyer: hands jesse10132 a pookie bear

Jesse10132: yay POOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (in haste signs contract)

Lawyer: (turns into evil bloodthirsty monster) MWAHAHAHA(evil laugh)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome: (dragging Inuyasha by his long hair) All right, mister. We are going to fix that necklace.

Inuyasha: Don't you realize what we have to go through to fix it?!

Kagome: Uh, no…?

Inuyasha: It's not that bad really.

Kagome: What is it?

Inuyasha: Oh, just a couple of scorpion demons, some poison in our food, you know.

Kagome: _Scorpion demons?!?!?_ What on Earth is a scorpion demon?!?!

Inuyasha: I don't know. Some dude with a poisonous tail, I guess.

Kagome: (laughing) Well, they sound rare so we shouldn't worry.

Inuyasha: Yeah I guess you're right… OH GREAT HERE COMES ONE NOW!!!!!!!!

Kagome: Rare? Did I say _rare_? I meant SWARMING WITH LIFE!

Inuyasha: RUN!!!!!

Inuyasha and Kagome dash through a thorn plant forest to get to a clearing (surrounded by more thorn plant forest). They stop to catch their breath only to get sick when they take a bite out of potato salad sandwiches. Then they hear the monotonous footsteps of the Scorpion demons behind them and dash off, cuts appearing on their skin as they ran.

END OF CHAPTER 2

By TARA disclaimer by jesse10132 and intro by TARA. Thanks! And please review!


End file.
